Mr Moms
by greengirl82
Summary: Family moments from our favorite agents... H/E, D/JJ featuring Jack and Henry. Chapter one, nominated for 2011 Profiler's Choice Award
1. Daddy's Duty

**Mr. Moms**

Disclaimer: Still wished I owned Criminal Minds, but I don't CBS does.

Summary: Hotch and Dave play Mr. Mom to the kids they have with Emily and JJ.

A/N: In this AU fic, Hotch and Emily have Jack and a little 3 month old daughter named Lily, while JJ and Dave have Henry and a 8 week old son named Christopher.

This one was one of my favorites that needed some retouching. Originally two separate oneshots that I decided to post together for a min-twoshot epic. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review

* * *

><p>Stacia Tauscher said, "We worry about what a child will become tomorrow, yet we forget that he is someone today."<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch looked out the window holding his three month old daughter watching Emily and JJ depart to go have a girls day out. Shopping and whatnot.<p>

"Watching her leave isn't going to make her come back any faster, Aaron" Dave said rocking his eight week old son.

"Says the man who kept checking his cell phone every three minutes" Hotch said placing Lily in her bassinet.

"Shh" Dave murmured when his newborn son, Christopher, started stirring "At least Emily didn't make you clean up the house, like JJ did to me."

"She did make me clean the house" Hotch replied, looking over at Dave, "I'm apparently better at cleaning the house then cooking or raising my children."

Dave chuckled at that, "Classic."

"Yeah, whatever" Hotch replied, watching Jack and Henry ride their bikes out in the backyard.

Dave turned to his younger friend, "What's on your mind?"

Hotch sighed, "Just wondering how life changed all of a sudden."

"Aren't you happy?" Dave asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Hotch looked shocked "Of course I'm happy. I love my children and Emily more than anything. It's just..."

"You're wondering if it's real." Dave stated, not even bothering to ask, "Like you're going to wake up and this was all some kind of dream?"

Hotch nodded "How did I get so lucky?"

Before Dave could reply the sound of Jack and Henry came stomping in.

"I'm hungry Daddy" Jack said "Where's Mommy? I want her to make the special sandwiches."

"I could make you boys some sandwiches" Hotch told his son, walking the boys towards the kitchen.

"It has to be the special, the way mommy does it" Jack emphasized sitting at the table with Henry.

"Well how is it special the way mommy does it?" Hotch asked pulling out the peanut butter and jelly.

"She puts the Skippy heart inside with my name on it" Jack told his father seriously.

"No jelly" Henry said pointedly "Don't like jelly."

"Henry" Dave called out "Manners."

Hotch put the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of Jack, and a peanut butter sandwich in front of Henry.

"There you go boys" Hotch said.

"You didn't do it like mommy did it" Jack said "Where's mommy? I want mommy."

"Mommy and Aunt JJ are having a girls day" Hotch told his son "It'll be ok, just eat the sandwich."

"Get mommy back" Jack told him, "She's the only one who makes my sandwich right."

Hotch rubbed his head with the palm of his hand "Jack, shh. You don't want to wake up Lily or Christopher."

At that second both infants started crying, along with Jack pouting.

Henry offered half his sandwich to Jack.

"I want my Mommy." Jack whispered to the blonde boy.

"She's with my Mommy." Henry told him.

Hotch tried comforting his crying daughter and his upset son.

"Jack, why don't you and Henry go watch a movie in the bedroom." Hotch told him.

Dave looked over at his friend and saw him look pleadingly.

"Come on kiddos" Dave said taking both boys by the hand "So where are the good movies?"

"Daddy has a lot of movies on his tv." Jack said racing ahead "Here."

Dave looked at the movie Jack handed him "Nope. Not this, no scary movies."

"But I like this movie." Jack said showing it to Henry.

"I wanna watch" Henry pleaded.

"Your mommy will kill me if she finds out you watched a scary movie" Dave told Jack, turning to Henry "And your mommy would help if she knew."

"Jack, no scary movies!" Hotch called up the stairs.

"No fair." Jack said crossing his arms "Mommy is better at being home than you."

Hotch groaned and said "Watch that Wimpy Kid movie you like."

Dave picked up the movie while Jack muttered, "Fine, but I'm not a baby. I'm a big boy."

"Sure thing kiddo." Dave said putting the movie in the dvd player.

Henry and Jack watched Dave walk out of the room.

Jack told Henry "Get the scary movie."

Hotch sat downstairs muttering "No wonder they needed a break."

"What's that?" Dave said picking up his fussing son.

"No wonder they needed a break." Hotch repeated "They do this all day on maternity leave, we've done this a few hours and I feel like I need a shot of bourbon."

"Not until after they come back." Dave said.

The sound of the quiet caused both men to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"I feel so much better." JJ said following Emily back into the house.<p>

"Shh." Emily whispered, noticing the men asleep, while the babies stirred.

"Aw..." JJ said "Isn't that sweet?"

Before Emily could reply the sound of the young boys upstairs screaming alerted them and the men out of their sleep.

"What the?..." Hotch said stirring up.

Hotch and Dave followed the brunette and blonde up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Jack called out seeing her.

"Mama." Henry said running to bury his face in her legs.

"What's wrong?" Hotch said seeing the boys being comforted by Emily and JJ.

JJ looked over at the screen and her eyes enraged "You let them watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"What!" Emily said seeing Jack hug tight to her.

"No." Hotch said "I thought you put the Wimpy Kid movie on."

"I did." Dave protested "I swear it, Jen. They changed it."

"Nice." Emily said.

"Blaming the boys." JJ said carrying Henry downstairs.

Emily followed her out holding Jack, "We're going to have a discussion about this."

Hotch groaned while Dave rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not Mr. Mom" Hotch said walking downstairs "I am a hands on parent and husband but I don't do this..."

"I know." Emily said setting Jack down making him his perfect sandwich "We'll have to work on this thing, to make sure the are ground rules for one of us being with the kids."

"My sandwich" Jack said smiling "Thank you Mommy."

"What is this special sandwich?" Hotch asked.

"A peanut butter sandwich with a heart traced in the peanut butter and his name on the other side." Emily said.

Dave looked over at JJ and said, "Anything I need to know?"

JJ smirked and said "Henry doesn't like jelly."

"I figured that much out when he complained." Dave said "How about the fact that he likes scary movies."

"Well I always give him the humours parody horror films like the Scary Movie franchise." JJ said.

"Well one of them is a sneak." Hotch said seeing both boys eye each other.

Emily and JJ looked over at their boys and their husbands and nodded.

"Well it's not so bad..." JJ said.

"Not bad at all, Mr. Mom." Emily said smirking "If the FBI thing fails you always got a fall back job as a house cleaner."

Hotch and Dave watched the girls while entertaining the kids.

"Wonder where the boys got it from?" Hotch muttered to Dave seeing Emily and JJ smirk at each other.

"I already know," Dave sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Franklin P. Jones said, "You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

See that little review button over there? Do it a favor and leave it a review.


	2. Can We Watch A Movie?

**Mr Moms**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, Darn it!

Summary: Hotch and Emily have a two year old daughter and Jack, and one night while the kids are watching tv in the living room the decide to put on a movie.

A/N: Continued from chapter one, takes place two years into the future, however Jack is seven not eight. A really small and quick oneshot for all the family fluff lovers out there...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"I don't take the movies seriously, and anyone who does is in for a headache." Bette Davis<p>

* * *

><p>Emily was finishing up loading the last of the dishes in the dishwasher when she heard Jack call out to her.<p>

"Mommy?" Jack said, rushing over to the kitchen.

"Yeah, baby?" Emily answered, looking up at the grinning boy.

"Can Lily and I watch a movie?" the seven year old asked, flashing his inherited dimples.

"Sure" Emily said starting the dishwasher "Just make sure to not put the volume too high, your Daddy's in the study working. Ok?"

"Ok, Mommy" Jack said wandering back over to his two year old sister.

"Mom said we can watch a movie" Jack told his brunette little sister who clapped at that "Let's see what we have."

"This?" Lily asked picking up the black dvd case.

"No" Jack said, shaking his head putting Pulp Fiction away "That one has bad words in it."

The brunette girl huffed before picking up another one, "This?"

"No, Mommy won't want us watching Goodfellas" Jack told her, placing that one back on the shelf and peered up.

"No?" Lily asked holding up another movie.

"Far and Away?" Jack slowly read then shook his head "That's boring."

"This?" Lily asked holding up another dvd box with a smile "See?"

"The Simpsons Movie?" Jack asked smiling "Maybe later."

"No" Lily pouted, folding her little arms "Now."

"How about after this one?" Jack asked holding up the dvd "Friday the 13th? Must be a comedy like those Scary Movies that Mommy rents."

"Funny?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow watching him nod in agreement.

Emily walked through the living room towards the bedroom, "You kids find a movie yet?"

"Yeah" Jack said "A funny one."

"Good" Emily told them "I'm going to lay down for a little while, if you need anything your dad's over there and I'm in my room. Ok?"

"Ok" Jack and Lily told her.

Jack walked over to the dvd player and put in the movie, and sat down next to his sister on the carpet.

"Ready to laugh?" Jack asked.

Lily clapped her hands giggling, "Yes!"

Jack pushed play and saw the screen light up on a dark night at a camp and saw a girl running through the woods scared.

The scene on the television showed an older woman taunting the girl, telling her she needs to be punished.

The next thing Jack and Lily knew Mrs. Voorhees was being beheaded at Camp Crystal Lake.

Jack pushed pause on the gruesome sight and both children screamed.

"Ah!" Lily screamed, crying as she ran off to the study to Hotch, while Jack ran off to his mom in her bedroom, scared.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Lily cried out waking Hotch up at his desk.<p>

"What's wrong, baby?" Hotch asked picking up his crying two year old.

"TV" Lily said pointing in the direction of the living room.

Hotch carried the inconsolable child back into the living room, watching as Emily walked in carrying Jack.

"What happened?" Emily asked Hotch seeing their sobbing daughter in his arms.

"TV bad." Lily said burying her face in Hotch's neck.

Both dark haired agents turn to the television and see the screen paused on a head of Mrs. Voorhees in the water.

"Jack!" Hotch said sternly "You were watching Friday the 13th with your sister?"

Jack turned his face around in Emily's arms "I thought it was suppose to be a funny movie."

"You thought this was a funny movie?" Emily asked.

"No," Jack said "Like those Scary Movies with the blonde girl."

"Oh." Emily said "Well Jack, you should of told us what movie you wanted to watch so that way you or Lily wouldn't be scared."

"Sorry" Jack said nuzzling his face on Emily's shoulder.

"Are you ok, baby?" Hotch asked Lily.

"I wanted to watch..." Lily said.

"Wanted to watch what?" Emily asked walking over with Jack.

"That" Lily said pointing to the movie on the floor.

"The Simpsons Movie?" Hotch asked picking it up.

"Yeah" Lily said nodding in agreement.

"She just likes Fat Tony's voice" Emily said smirking at Hotch.

"Hm..." Hotch said looking at his wife "I wonder why..."

"Because he sounds like Uncle Dave" Jack said as he was put down and put the dvd in.

"You ok?" Hotch asked his children.

"Yes, Daddy" Both children said.

"No more scary movies." Hotch said walking over to the couch with Emily intent on watching their children.

"What part is your favorite Lily?" Jack asked sitting next to his sister.

"Spidah pig!" Lily laughed, clapping her hands.

"Spider pig, spider pig" Jack said singing the song.

* * *

><p>"The secret to film is that it's an illusion." George Lucas<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

See that review button down there? Yeah him. He's lonely and needs a little love, so leave a review?


End file.
